1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical devices. More specifically, the invention is an orthopedic device for stabilizing articulations of body portions in humans and animals, and particularly to a method and device for correcting instability of a hinge joint in a minimum of time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous devices have been made for improving the stability of injured parts of the body. Some of the most significant advances in the art have concerned the development of improved apparatus for protecting and supporting injured joints. However, none of the references herein described presents a method and/or device for correcting instability of articulations, wherein an extracapsular technique is used with fixation through the center of rotation, and wherein no implant is left in place once healing has been completed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,660, issued on Jan. 27, 1981, to Henk W. Wevers, describes a prosthetic ligament device including an elastic element securable to the underlying bone structure by means of a quick release bayonet-type fitting which permits rotational movement during engagement at one end and a length adjusting means at the other end thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,601, issued on Oct. 17, 1995, to Franklin A. Young, Jr. et al., describes an adjustable ligament anchor for attaching a ligament to a bone. The ligament anchor includes a housing having an exterior surface, an interior surface, an intra-articular end, and an opposite extra-articular end. The interior surface defines a bore that extends longitudinally through the housing, joining the ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,442, issued on Feb. 20, 1996, to Jeffrey I. Lasner, describes a bone screw having a helical thread with a constant outside diameter curling around a tapered core. The fine screw tip and thread at the tip of the screw can be inserted into a bone with minimal tearing or cracking of the bone.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,689, issued on May 28, 1996, to Johannes F. Schlapfer et al., describes an osteosynthetic fastening device, preferably in the form of a pedicle screw or a spinal column hook, having a channel in its upper section for receiving a support rod, and a retaining element which clamps the rod in the socket through a spherical contact element.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,315, issued on Jun. 18, 1996, to Jean-Francis Jeanson et al., describes a device for spinal osteosynthesis, which includes an elongated bar having two parallel, spaced, longitudinal slots extending parallel to the bar length. The slots define a central bar branch and two side bar branches flanking the central branch. A plurality of fasteners extend from the bar. Each fastener has a shank to be implanted. A head is provided at an end of the shank. A groove is provided in the fastener head.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,688, issued on Jul. 30, 1996, to Fernand Navas, describes an intervertebral stabilization device made in the form of a damper adapted to resist elastically. On the one hand, there is an elongation and, on the other hand, an axial compression without buckling, as well as of at least two implants anchored on two adjacent vertebrae.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,660, issued on Oct. 8, 1996, to Dieter Grob, describes an apparatus for stiffening and/or correcting part of the vertebral column including at least two screw-shaped retaining devices, each of which is fixed to one of the vertebrae in the affected part of the vertebral column.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,819, issued on Nov. 19, 1996, to Andrew Amis, describes an artificial ligament for connecting across a skeletal joint, including a bundle of fibers, each bundle being made up of a plurality of filaments of polyethylene terephthalate. Also disclosed is a ligament fixation device in the form of a cylindrical grommet, and a tensioning instrument for use in implanting an artificial ligament.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,165, issued on Jan. 7, 1997, to Roger P. Jackson, describes a device having a connection element between a rod, or other longitudinal implant, and a bone anchorage screw in the degenerative vertebra. This connection element includes a ring so dimensioned that the rod is capable of extending therethrough. The ring is provided with screws for clamping to the rod and is radially extended by a cylindrical arm adapted to be secured to the bone anchorage screw and to be clamped on the screw.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,166 issued on Jan. 7, 1997, to Andrew Bernhardt shows an orthopedic bone bolt and bone plate construct including a bone plate member with open portions and a series of multi-angle fasteners attachable to the bone plate member at the open portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,554, issued on Feb. 11, 1997, to Robert S. Howland et al., describes a branch connection for spinal fixation systems. The connector comprises a cross brace, upper saddles and connectors for connecting the upper saddles and cross brace to the first and second spine rods to thereby cross brace the first and second spine rods. Lower saddles are integrally formed at opposite ends of the cross brace to mate with the upper saddles in gripping the spine rods.
U.S Pat. No. 5,620,443, issued on Apr. 15, 1997, to Stanley Gertzbein et al., describes an anterior screw-rod connector device comprising a transverse fixator assembly for spanning between a number of longitudinal members situated adjacent a patient""s vertebrae, and methods for fixation of the spine which allow for variation of the distance between two or more vertebrae.
U.S Pat. No. 5,725,527, issued on Mar. 10, 1998, to Lutz Biedermann et al., describes an anchoring member comprising a shaft to be fastened to a bone and a head for connection with a rod. The head has a substantially U-shaped cross-section and is connected with the shaft at the base thereof. The head further includes two free legs defining a channel for receiving the rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,728,127, issued on Mar. 17, 1998, to Marc A. Asher et al., describes an apparatus for maintaining vertebrae of a spinal column in a desired spatial relationship comprising a longitudinal member extendable along the spinal column. A fastener and a staple connects the longitudinal member to a vertebra.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,850, issued on Apr. 7, 1998, to Walter Baumgartner et al., describes a fastening system for pedicel screws anchorable in different vertebra. The spherical screw heads lie in spherical shells of apertured counterbodies. The counter-bodies have planar support surfaces which lie on a supporting link in the region of elongate holes.
International Patent Application No. WO 83/00010, published on Jan. 6, 1983, for Jules S. Shapiro, describes a method of fixation of two bone portions, including the steps of holding the bones together, placing a powder fastening device over the bone portions, and activating the fastening device to drive a fastener into the bone portions.
International Patent Application No. WO 89/05614, published on Jun. 29, 1989, for Jean Collomb, describes a synthetic ligament for knees made of a biocompatible material, including an active ligamentary part arranged between the femoral and tibial regions of intra-articular penetration.
French Patent Publication No. 2,679,439, published on Jan. 29, 1993, for Philippe Lepinay describes a quadrilaterally-shaped device for the consolidation and replacement of a ligament.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,918 issued on Sep. 23, 1986, to Barclay Slocum describes a method of eliminating canine cauda equina syndrome to reduce or eliminate the pinching of nerves between the last or seventh lumbar vertebrae L7 and the first sacral vertebrae S1 by separating and fixing L7 and S1.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,973 issued on Jul. 7, 1987, to Barclay Slocum describes a proximal tibial osteotomy method for leveling a tibial plateau comprising cutting free the portion of the metaphysis of the tibia from the remaining lower portion with a cylindrical cut which has a curvature axis that is perpendicular to the sagittal plane. The cut proximal portion is rotated relative to the lower tibia portion and pinned.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,122 issued on Aug. 9, 1988, to Barclay Slocum describes a device and method for performing a pelvic osteotomy operation by utilizing a fixation bracket including dual planar plate members joined rigidly at their marginal edges by a web member which makes possible the fixation of ilial sections in desired angular and positional relationship.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,953 issued on May 19, 1998, to Barclay Slocum describes a device and method for adjusting a long-bone conformation to correct the varu, valgus, internal, and external rotation in one proximal tibial osteotomy operation. A jig having an elongated body with rotatable pins at each end is used to fix the separated bones.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,832 issued on Feb. 16, 1999, to Barclay Slocum describes a frame for positioning an elongate gravity-actuated measuring device such as a goniometer adjacent two three-dimensional objects to measure the angle between two objects, and includes first and second members. The first member is joined to, and extends away from such instrument, and is positionable against a surface of one of such objects. The second member is joined to, and extends away from such instrument, is spaced from the first member a preselected distance, and is positionable against a surface of the other object.
Design Patent No. 433,641 issued on Nov. 14, 2000, to Barclay Slocum describes a goniometer frame for holding a goniometer to measure angles.
A publication by Brian S. Beale, DVM, Diplomate ACVS, xe2x80x9cWhat""s New In Anterior Cruciate Ligament Repairxe2x80x9d, Reprinted in 1999 North American Veterinary Conference Proceedings Abstract, pp. 1 and 2, 1999. Surgical repair of the cranial cruciate-deficient stifle may take many forms. The vast number of surgical procedures developed to return stability to the unstable stifle suggests that no technique is ideal. The technique selected is often based on the age and weight of the patient, duration of injury and the surgeon""s preference. The preference is to repair small dogs, i.e., less than 35 lbs., with a modified retinacular imbrication technique and larger dogs with a modified retinacular imbrication technique or an intracapsular procedure using either an autograft or a prosthetic ligament. The tibial plateau leveling technique is a relatively new technique that also shows potential for treating large dogs with anterior cruciate ligament repairs.
None of the above inventions, patents and publication taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a method and device to correct instability of hinged animal joints in a minimum of convalescence time and solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is directed to an orthopedic device for stabilization of damaged hinge joints, and includes fixed and rotating rigid bone members connected by an elongated rectangular block having three threaded pins. A pair of threaded pins is fixedly positioned in the upper fixed bone, and the third threaded pin is positioned in the lower rotating bone to reduce the luxation but allow free rotation. The pair of fixedly threaded pins is immobilized in the block by separate set screws.
The process of applying the device to an injured animal involves the following steps. The animal is placed in a dorsal recumbency with the injured leg hung. A limited approach is performed on the medial aspect of the tibio-tarsal bone to allow only enough exposure to determine the center-of-rotation from medial to lateral. A non-threaded pin is passed at the center-of-rotation from medial to lateral. The non-threaded pin is replaced with the block and the enhanced profile end-threaded pin without a setscrew. The tibio-tarsal joint is reduced to minimize joint space. Non-threaded pins are placed through the other two holes of the block and into the distal tibia. The block and pins are removed, and threaded tibial pins replace the non-threaded pins. The device is installed in place with the setscrews tightened for the adjacent pair of pins. Post-operative radiographs are performed to document the positions of the fixation pins. A soft-padded bandage is placed on the injury to manage concomitant soft-tissue injuries. Usually, after weekly rechecks and four weeks, the block is removed, but not the fixation pins under sedation to assess stability of the joint. If adequate stabilization has been achieved, the fixation pins are removed, and a soft padded bandage is added. The device and method of use can be applied to other hinge joints such as the shoulder, elbow, carpus, and stifle.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a device and method for correcting instability of hinged animal joints.
It is another object of the invention to provide a block device having only three aligned pins.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a block device having three threaded pins with one pin separated by a greater distance from the other two adjacent pins to provide rotation of the rotatable limb.
Still another object of the invention is to a block device having the two adjacent pins in the non-rotatable limb secured in the block by setscrews.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.